


Remembrance

by Darkest_Day



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Andal Always Dies, Cayde's Treasure Map, Cayde's lack of decorating skills, M/M, Porn With Plot, They bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Day/pseuds/Darkest_Day
Summary: "You know, I used to think if it's marked a dead zone, it's my kind of place. Vanguard cured me of that, but I left plenty behind there back in the day. Third-floor balcony, above the alley. Loved that spot… hope the Fallen haven't got to it."





	1. Chapter 1

  


 

 

The church was pretty much gutted. Most of the upper floors had caved in a long time ago. There was a bit of a ledge still left up near the high windows, it took a couple risky jumps and some strained climbing to get there but it wasn’t an impossible task. Cayde was agile, and he wasn’t telling anyone he got his inky black cloak caught on the ragged wood on his way up. He definitely wasn’t telling anyone he’d landed on his ass either. He’d been out here for weeks, scouting but not getting anywhere. Not particularly trying to get anywhere either, just exploring the dead zone freely. Dead zones weren't places that the Tower wanted Guardians to go into. It didn't stop him, of course, but it was nice to have free access sometimes. 

Cayde didn’t have the patience for snipers. He still tried it sometimes, balanced the gun in the blown-out windows and took aim and waited. He just couldn’t be bothered to sit still that long. Other hunters had plenty of patience for the task, wasn't one of them. He liked the buckshot burst of a shotgun, he didn’t need to take aim he just needed to pull the trigger and the blast blew through everything in front of him. He liked to get up close and personal. The thrill of the fight was too sharp to sit back and  _wait_ for his target. He had to make the chances he took. 

So his patience only went so far with this task, he climbed out of the window and scaled the walls to the ledge above all of it, leaning back against the stone behind him and watching the sun fall over the hills. His ghost blipped from beside him. “ _It’s Andal. Again._ ” She said to him, he grumbled under his breath. 

“Andal! Heyy” he started once the line was established. “What is going on, my friend?” 

“ _Don’t give me that shit, Cayde_.” The man sighed. “ _They’ve been on my ass about this for days, they’re about to demote you to Thrall bait_.” 

“Oh that’s not very nice, is it?” He mourned with a laugh.  

“ _I’m about to demote you to Thrall bait, what’s the hold up here? Normally you’re on it a hell of a lot sooner than this_.” 

The dead zone was a dangerous place. “Do you know how long it’s taken me to dismantle Fallen traps? They’re everywhere. It’s not a walk in the park unless that park is filled with tripmines, lasers, and literal swinging death traps.” 

“ _Literal what?_ ” 

“Death traps. It’s about as heavy as you but it’s made of knives and electricity. As soon as you walk by it, it comes at you.” 

“ _Uh, right. Look, Cayde, I want to tell you to keep doing what you’re doing, clearing Fallen nests so we can get more scouts in there is a good strategy, but they just want intel right now. And because I’m your contact, I’m the one they’re putting all the heat on. You’ve gotta help me out here_.” 

 Cayde heaved an exaggerated sigh. “As soon as I clear out an area they’re right back at it the next day.” 

“ _If it's a hopeless task, stop doing it_.” 

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll turn in for the night and get going on it first light.” 

“ _I’ll pass that on. Stay safe out there_.” The connection ended with a pop of static and Cayde would have grinned to himself if he had the capacity to do so. He stayed up there for a little longer before working his way back down, stalking through the dry foliage and dirt. He trudged his way along the beaten path, leaving Trostland and heading up the road that led to the Outskirts. He climbed up the balcony to the little door and his Ghost clicked it open. He’d made the location his temporary base, Fallen liked their holes and their back alleys, they didn’t like roads and this alley provided very little of the cover they liked. As long as the windows were boarded up they wouldn’t bother him. It was a safe enough place. He'd scouted it the last time he'd been here and spent the first couple days hauling out anything gross to make it somewhat liveable. 

Cayde left his cloak on but removed his boots, slid his gloves off, took off his belt and a couple extra pieces. By the end of his undressing, he was left with a loose fitting undershirt, his pants, the long cloak on his back. Small comforts like a bed, no matter how dusty and rickety it was from years of abandonment, were a real treat out here, but he still had to be ready if anything happened. He’d spent enough nights here to not worry about being attacked, but if he was, he still had a cool looking cloak. He had pulled the bed off the wobbly frame, it wouldn't hold the weight of a Ghost, let alone him. The rusty metal was leaning up against one of the walls and the bed was on the floor.

There was no electricity out in these parts, it might take a few months but eventually, it would all get working again. In time they would send people out here who knew more than him to get it working again, until then he made due. They could reclaim the EDZ for the City one day, he was fond of the idea. It would just be difficult to do it himself, it was a team effort and Cayde didn't have a team. Or the authority. 

He settled into the old bed in the dark room, only a handful of candles lit on the desk near the boarded window. A few more in the other room, the main part of the apartment. He had already collected the remains of the people who lived here once. Trinkets, photos he couldn’t make heads or tails of, bits of rusty jewelry. Meira floated over to him, he peered at the ghost as she settled against the pillow. “ _Are you actually going to do what you came here for?_ ” She asked lazily. 

“I don’t want to?” He responded, then sighed. “I should though. I just keep thinking how great this place could be. A lot of the buildings are still standing, if we could just clear out the Fallen it might be really nice.” 

“ _That doesn’t seem to be much of a priority right now, not with everything else going on_.” 

“Yeah, I know. Resources stretched thin enough as it is and all that. New Guardians come to life every day, maybe one of them will decide to stay here.” 

“ _Couldn’t you be that guy?_ ” 

“Nah. You know me, don’t like spending too much time in one place. It’s a dream for someone else, I think.” 

“ _One day you’re gonna have to settle down somewhere. You think you can keep up this pace for another hundred years?_ ” 

“I’m ageless. Nothing to worry about here.” 

The candles were burning low and dim when the door to the balcony clicked open. He woke with a start and tossed the blanket off of him as he slid from the bed after spending a clumsy moment untangling himself from his cloak. He took his gun in hand from the worn down bedside table, aiming through the dark at the door. He was halfway to pulling the trigger when the door opened and Andal walked in. The bullet went sideways by his own deflection, blasting through one of the panes of glass at the window. “Fucking hell, Andal!” He said, rattled. “I nearly blew your teeth in.” 

 “As if!” Andal responded as he spotted Tikaani dart into the room. He didn’t get a chance to close the door behind him, or maybe he just didn’t bother, as Cayde walked up to him and tied his arms around the slightly taller man’s neck. He could only barely see Andal’s grin. The moonlit night outside swept into the room behind him, shadows hid the man’s face. High cheekbones and firm jaw barely more than a silhouette behind his hood.  

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to see you.” Cayde started, Andal’s arms were around his middle. “But why are you here?” 

“You know I don’t like getting on your back about your scouts, but you’ve been on a two or three day mission for almost three weeks. They’re getting impatient, all of today was spent theorizing why you are taking so long. Apparently, you've become my responsibility when they wonder why you’re still not giving us any intel. They've said that if you have anything treasonous in mind it’s on me.”

That was a much heavier hit than he expected. His arms sagged around him but Andal tightened his grip on him when he tried to step away. “Their words, not mine.” He murmured, reassuring, Cayde settled his arms around him again.  

“So they don’t know you’re here?” He asked.  

“Probably could have convinced them that you needed me, now that I think of it. But no, they don’t.” They were standing face to face, it was Andal who kissed him first. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.” His confession was a tone that was so low and soft he could barely hear it. 

Cayde hummed into the embrace, the Vanguard winding his hands up his back over the thin shirt. “Awe, didn’t know you felt that way about me, buddy.” Andal’s lips were dragging soft kisses along his jaw, he choked on a laugh and seemed torn between pushing Cayde away and pulling him in tighter.  

“Don’t ‘buddy’ me,” He said, trying to bite back his laughter. Cayde rumbled with his own laugh to match, then Andal got busy pressing kisses to him again. 

“Hey, maybe I’ve noticed how long it’s been too.” He replied, Andal said nothing. He only moved back to kiss him fully, closing soft warm lips over his unmoving ones. He was able to match each kiss with a movement of his jaw, echoing Andal’s actions. He couldn’t match the tongue dipping into his mouth, but he could get one hand up under his hood and tug it off his head while grabbing a fistful of dark hair. Andal finally stilled the kissing, focusing his pale eyes on him.  

Cayde hummed again, Andal stepped out of his grip to close and lock the door he’d left open. The candles are dim and the only light shining in is from the bullet hole in the window. Cayde set his gun where it had been before and flopped back onto the bed on his stomach, it didn’t take long to hear the clunk of boots and armour dropped on the floor. Then Andal was crawling into bed with him, Cayde made a pleased noise at the intrusion. Andal slipped an arm under Cayde’s neck and let his other wrap around him, Cayde put his back to his chest and settled there. 

From there it only took a wriggle of his hips to draw a noise from Andal’s throat. Cayde did it again, pressing back into the other man and winding his arm over the one around him. He grabbed his hand and brought bare fingers to his mouth to kiss them. “Cayde.” Andal said softly, dipping two fingers into his mouth. He couldn’t do much more than gnaw at them gently, the fingers explored his mouth. “I was hoping you’d do this.” His voice had shifted into something different, husky and low and a little needy. He hummed against the fingers until he was withdrawing them to bring them under his chin. Andal tilted Cayde’s head back and dragged warm lips over the side of his throat. 

Andal moved Cayde onto his back and climbed on top of him, kissing his mouth again with wet lips and tongue licking in behind his metal ones. His long fingers were loosening his cloak, Cayde squirming as Andal tossed it to the side. He slid his shirt up his chest and the Exo sat up a bit to help remove it. Andal grinned down at him, a grin he could only see from the light in his lenses. The weight of him on his waist was comforting. Their hands fell back onto each other, Cayde's finding his thighs and Andal's running up along his sides. He always loved how those hands felt, long slender fingers that wandered and probed and explored him. Even if Andal was well-practised in the art of his body he still took the time to touch it like it was the first time.

Cayde brought a metal-clad hand up to cup the back of Andal's neck, pulling him back down to kiss him again. Andal did willingly, sliding kisses across the seam of his mouth. He could feel him smile into it, his fingertips trailed up into his hair and took care not to catch any strands between plates of metal. Andal's breath fanned out over his face with each one he exhaled. In turn, he caught lips or tongue between the edges of his mouth, his limited range of mouth movement allowed for that at least. Cayde moved both his hands to the hem of Andal's shirt and dragged the fabric up his body. The kiss broke long enough for him to take it off completely before he was back down to it. He was so unhurried, so slow. It wasn't often they had the full silence of just the two of them in a little room. There were always people around, always so many background noises and hums and thumps from the halls. Here, there was nothing but the quiet night. If he listened hard enough he could hear the flickering candles burning themselves out.

While Andal got back to kissing him, Cayde got to exploring the firm lines that made up his chest. Smooth skin stretched over lean muscle, he had the body of a Hunter. Long and thin and flexible, bony hipbones that always drew his hands down to them. Angular collarbones that jutted out from his throat to shoulder. That's what Andal was, pure agile strength at hard angles. After a few more long moments of touching, Cayde had enough of just that. He slipped his fingers against the button that held his pants together and slipped it open, then found the top of the zipper and tugged it down. Andal made a soft noise, the angle was too weird for him to get his hand in there properly but he could dip his fingers into the heat between his legs. Beyond thin fabric, he could feel the swell of his cock, trapped in his pants. Andal didn't let him get any farther than that.

The man on top of him grabbed Cayde by the wrist, withdrawing his hand despite Cayde's whine of protest. His lips kissed his palm, then to his wrist. Cayde resisted the urge to put his hand on the back of his neck and pull him in again. Andal's laugh was low and quiet, he only spared a moment before he was pulling away and climbing off of him, Cayde whined again even if he knew Andal was just getting undressed. Cayde did the same, there was nothing between them when they came back together.

They lay on their sides, Andal pulled Cayde close and pushed his hips against his. The contact drew a low noise from him, the breath Andal exhaled sounded like a smile. Andal's length was right up against his, hips rocking together slowly. Still so unhurried, they had all night and there was no need to rush. It wasn't even until Cayde hooked his leg over Andal's hips that the intent changed. The Vanguard's hand felt scorching hot as it moved down his side, under his thigh, to the crux of sensitive material between his legs. Cayde hummed, Andal brought his hand to his hip and directed Cayde to roll over. He lay somewhere between his front and his side, one leg hiked up to allow those smooth wandering fingers access. Andal was busy with his mouth again, directing his lips by touch alone. The candles had burnt out, the moon had shifted and the light shining in from the bullet hole was shrouded as the moon outside fell behind buildings. The only thing that lit up the room was the orange light in Cayde's mouth whenever he hummed a soft pleased noise.

A warm hand caressed his backside, getting a good feel for him. To Cayde, the touch just felt like teasing. He didn’t protest yet, Andal would do what Andal wanted to do, he knew this. He was more than okay with surrendering all that control over to him. Cayde could be a bit rough when he took control, unaware of how hard he was pushing or how tight he was grabbing. He would leave brilliant purple-blue bruises dotted across his skin he didn’t think he was pressing hard enough to leave. But Andal seemed to enjoy them, he never complained and even told Cayde off for apologizing. 

Finally, Andal did move his fingers into the crevice between round plush material that made up his back end. Good for sitting, excellent padding if they fell on it, not bad for slapping, nice to have it touched. It wasn’t like human flesh, it was a bit softer. Cayde made a soft noise at the touch, then a more strained one as his body opened for those long fingers. Soft lips were kissing the back of his neck, down the centre of his back and along his shoulder. He didn’t need the preparation but Andal knew he liked the act of it. Their last couple times had been hurried to get it done quickly, Cayde returning to the Tower only to be sent on another scouting mission within the hour of his arrival. Rare moments like these were spent like this. Even rarer moments Andal had Cayde working him open. 

Cayde kept himself forcibly still, hiding his head in the old flat pillows as Andal pushed a second finger into him. He could feel the wet smear from the tip of his cock at the back of his thigh, the other Hunter avoiding his own arousal in favour of working a third finger into him. The soft noises the Exo made sounded like he couldn’t tell if he should whine or whimper. Andal was warm where he was pressed against him, Cayde slid one arm under his to slide his hand across the smoothness of his side, along the patch of skin between hip and thigh that made the man shiver. He knew all those places that made Andal tremble, the insides of his wrists, the curve where his neck met shoulder, the places on either side of his groin where the top of his legs met hips. Andal propped himself on his elbow, his hand pressed flat to the top of his back with his fingers curling to conform to his shoulder, thumb where his neck started. He hummed a soft needy noise, pushing his hips back a little to encourage him. The fingers slid out of him, slowly, he heard soft noises of Andal coating himself with the slick his body produced. Hot fingers hooked against his hip and pulled him back a little, Cayde arched and kept one leg bent to help make the angle easier. Andal’s other hand had not moved, he bent his head and he could feel the slight brush of his hair as he kissed the back of his shoulder. 

With Cayde in position, Andal guided himself to him by touch alone. Fingers curled just inside him again, gently, cockhead butting up against him. The fingers slid out of him as Andal’s fingers curled tighter at the back of his neck. Cayde’s own fingers were curling into the threadbare sheets to brace himself. The fingers were replaced by Andal breaching him. He moved slowly for no other reason than to savour it, Andal’s hand was on his hip to keep him steady, Cayde really did whimper this time. Andal had his cheek on his shoulder, just breathing, he could feel how flushed he was from just that touch. Once Andal was fully seated inside him, Cayde was already coming undone. Andal slid his hand up Cayde’s body to wrap around his middle, the Exo grabbed his hand and pressed his thumb against his wrist, rubbing slow circles into it. The low noise that came from the Vanguard behind him had his head spinning. He could start to hear the noises his body was making, fans whirring and parts clicking, it was the one downfall to the silence. Andal had told him before that when he could hear it the sounds were comforting. 

The hand on the back of his neck moved, winding under his head and around him, clutching at his opposite shoulder. The man settled in behind him, kissing near where his own hand was. Cayde just curled his free fingers around the man’s forearm and gently rolled his hips backwards. The movement drew a breathy noise from him, Cayde hummed in response. Andal had no intention of finishing this too fast, neither did Cayde. When he started moving it was slow and long, rocking back and forth with him. Cayde still kept one leg bent to use as leverage, pushing back to meet him. Andal’s forehead was warm and damp with sweat when he pressed it to the back of his neck, breath hot and wet over his plating. Uncertain who was doing it, exactly, their joined hands came to curl two sets of fingers around the dry weight of synthetic penis between his legs. At the touch, his body seemed to clue in as to what was happening and fluid leaked from the tip. Self-lubricating Exo’s, whoever came up with that deserved a medal. 

Exos didn’t sweat, but his fans got a little noisier as they built each other up through this lazy pace. The heat from Andal’s body up against his turned to moisture, loose kisses peppered across all of Cayde Andal could reach, smearing the fluid gathering at the tip and stroking along the now-wet shaft together.  

Andal’s breath was hitching, sliding in and out of him, he kept breathing these soft little noises. “A-Andal—“ Cayde whimpered, drifting right along the edge of bliss. 

“Almost,” was Andal’s breathless reply. Cayde groaned, curling his toes and clutching at Andal’s arm tightly to hold back. Andal’s thrusts into him became a little more frantic, a little more rough, trying to draw out his own orgasm a little quicker. Andal’s blunt nails began to scrape against his shoulder, trying to find a piece of him to hold onto. Forehead against the back of his neck, he imagined he’d have his eyes squeezed shut tight. “Fuck” he breathed out, “Cayde—“ his voice pleading. Cayde took that as a green light, which was good, he wasn’t going to be able to hold off much longer. 

Andal’s climax overtook him completely, his voice a strained abrupt cry before breaking off into a low noise. He could feel him  _pulse_ in him and that was enough to tip the scales, Cayde’s noise was much more vocal, he didn’t hold back the long moan that came from him as he spilled over their hands and the sheets. He rode the waves of pleasure with those arms locked tight around him, and when he came back to the earth Andal was nuzzling up against him lazily, still buried in him to the hilt. “We need to do this more often,” Cayde said, his voice staticky. 

“Mmm, maybe we can come back here.” Andal agreed, his voice thick with sleepy exhaustion. The Vanguard put his hand on Cayde’s backside, giving him a gentle squeeze before he was sliding out of him with a low noise. Cayde’s noise matched his. Slowly Cayde turned over to look at the man, his face lit up by the lights that made up his eyes. Andal’s lips were swollen from biting them, his eyes were half closed and the content look on his face just couldn’t be any more perfect. Cayde leaned in, Andal kissed him gently. Neither of them bothered with cleanup, knowing it wouldn’t be long before Andal would have to go. So the man turned his back to him and Cayde secured his arm around his partner. The blanket had been kicked off him earlier, and Andal grabbed the corner of it and tossed it over the two of them. That, at least, was newer than the rest. 

Despite his best efforts, he must have fallen asleep. By the time he was waking up a ghost was making noises. “Meiraaa,” Cayde groaned, but instead spotted Tikaani hovering over them. “Oh, oops.” He said, Andal was laughing into Cayde’s arm, the one he was using as a pillow. Andal’s Ghost fluttered her shell at him playfully. 

“It’s just after three AM at the Tower.” She said, bumping up against Andal’s hand. “You’ve got a bit of time, but to avoid being found you should go soon.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Alright.” The man in his arms mumbled, but he didn’t leave the warmth of the embrace just yet. Instead, he rolled over, tucking his head under Cayde’s chin. He tightened his grip on him as Andal relaxed into him again, cuddled up close. It was a bit brighter in the room now, he could make out shapes and he could see both ghosts. Andal’s voice was muffled when he spoke next, a soft and quiet murmur. “Come back to the City soon, okay?” 

Cayde gave him a squeeze, “I will.” He replied. He would go on and finish what he was sent out here to do, this time for real. He really had missed this man. 

Andal slowly untangled himself from him, bending down to press a light kiss on his mouth before sliding out of the bed. He dressed slowly, sorting through both his and Cayde’s clothing to find out which belonged to who. He held his own thin shirt he wore under his gear for a moment, then tossed it onto the bed and grabbed Cayde’s to pull on. Cayde scoffed at him but didn’t protest the action. Once Andal was dressed, the Exo still sprawled in bed, he went for the door. “Ah! Wait, wait.” Cayde scrambled out of bed and walked over to him, tying his arms around his neck. With Andal fully clothed Cayde felt a little underdressed. He kissed the Vanguard tenderly. “I’ll be back soon.” He said softly between them. “Give ‘em hell for me, Andal.” He spoke affectionately, Andal’s hand clasped his face. 

“I will. Be safe out here, I’ll see you soon.” Andal’s voice was just as fond, and he waited at the door when both the man and his Ghost left. Happily, Cayde climbed back into bed and gathered the man’s shirt in his arms. He would need to take a trip down to the water to clean up, he didn’t exactly have anything to do that with here, but for now he was pretty content to just lay in bed in his little third-floor apartment with the balcony that overlooked the alley. 

 _Their_ apartment with the balcony.

 


	2. Epilogue

The day Cayde sent a Guardian off to collect a couple things he left out there was a bittersweet one. He'd never send anyone inside the apartment, the state of it after all these years was for his eyes only, he’d left those things just outside the doors on the balcony. It was some trashy romance novel for sure, maybe a couple other things. It had been so long since he’d left them he wasn’t sure what was there anymore. He remembered the novel, though, the inside cover had a note written in Andal’s handwriting. That’s what he wanted, and he sent a Titan off to do it. A Titan probably wouldn't see the hand-scribbled note, just for him. He hadn’t touched the place since Andal died, hadn’t been able to bring himself to go back there. The closest he’d come was standing on the road looking up at it, Lightless and longing.

He didn’t care that the guardian can probably hear the soft sad notes in his voice. “Loved that spot,” He said, then he spent the rest of the day thinking about it.

Andal had been the one to get an actual bed, one that wasn’t all the terrible things the previous one was. The thing was hundreds of years old, Cayde had never expected it to be luxury. But Andal found some nice sheets, The walls were ruined and the floors were worse. Cayde went about sorting some rugs or carpets for the floors and maybe some paint to put on the walls. He picked up this old carpet, it was clean but it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. Mustard yellow with splotches of old faded colour and uneven designs. It was honestly the worst thing. Andal hated it. Cayde loved it on the sole fact that Andal hated it.

It became a thing after that. Cayde hunted down the worst rugs he could find and Andal complained about them. But that little apartment became their getaway, their decorating wars turned to classy curtains and nice-looking sheets and tasteful battery operated lights from Andal with Cayde piling ugly rugs on the floor until there was no more floor left to cover. By the time Cayde started nailing them to walls Andal couldn’t stop laughing and tried to insist through his laughter that Cayde was not allowed to decorate anymore. By then he'd already nailed eight to the walls, it was enough. 

It was the happiest memories that burned him to the core the most. The ones where Andal was sitting in that little apartment on the chair laughing with his head in his hands. All those early mornings Andal had to leave as the sun rose and kissed him so sweetly goodbye. Those times Cayde woke up with Andal curled all around him like a cat. Those times he caught Andal laughing so hard he had to brace himself on Cayde's shoulders just to stay standing. He spent a lot of years in that apartment finding a thousand more reasons to fall in love with him. Every day they spent there he found a hundred new ways to fall in love with the Hunter Vanguard. 

The Guardian brought the book to him, giving him a somewhat uncomfortable look. Cayde laughed like seeing it again didn’t hurt and clapped the Titan on the back in thanks. Andal’s handwriting still remained just inside the cover, clear as ever. He sat on the floor beside his desk for hours just reading that same bit of writing over and over again. 

_'You would not believe the looks I got for this one. I just told them my partner is a sap with a thing for cheesy novels. I know you hate when I say that but we both know it’s true, you can’t bullshit me, Cayde. You’re just lucky I love you._

_—Brask'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I think of any more ideas, I’ll turn Cayde’s Treasure Maps into a series. Enjoy this one, I was pretty fond of the spot myself. I've been toying with the idea of Devrim's first arrival at the Farm/EDZ, a younger Suraya. Would that be something you guys would like? 
> 
> @ofaDyingStar on tumblr, if you want. 
> 
> I love you all, I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. The fandom always needs more Candal.


End file.
